Healing my heart
by crazed anime fan
Summary: My First Fic! Sakuno has had a family tragedy and is now forced to move in with her cousin Tezuka. Now the seigaku team has a new goal: Healing Sakuno's heart. Sakuno Centric! warnings: Sakuno OOC, mild cursing.
1. Sakuno's arrival

Hi there! My first fic here! Ah, but don't run away yet! I did my best and I'd like your option about! So please review at the end!

Kunimitsu Tezuka stood outside the large gate that surrounded his traditional Japanese home.

His tall figure leaned against the gate as he waited patiently for someone's arrival.

Sure enough, a yellow taxi pulled up and skidded to a stop in front of him.

A small girl no older than twelve stepped out from the back seat and thanked the driver before handing him his payment.

She turned around and faced Tezuka carrying luggage in each hand. "Hello Sakuno-san." He greeted the small girl.

Sakuno nodded back at him her face not even softening. She looked….Lifeless, as Tezuka would describe it. He grabbed her bags as she set them down and motioned for her to go into the house ahead of him. Sakuno did as told and proceeded into the house.

Tezuka sighed as he watched her receding back. Her expression looked so painful and sad. It made _His _heart ache. When he was younger they played together and he had developed a bother sister relationship with her. He would always help her if she required it, but he knew that his time he could do nothing more then watch.

Time could only heal a wound on your heart but with one as big as Sakuno's Tezuka feared it may take forever. He sighed once more and rubbed his aching temples. He reached for Sakuno's bags and went into his house to give Sakuno her belongings.

-Sakuno P.O.V-

I dragged my feet up the stairs in search for my room. I found my room, the first one to the right and entered. It was nice. A window with a view of the garden outside, a medium sized closet and a queen sized bed. The walls were painted a light lavender and the carpet was brown and very soft. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Lavender…..Mothers favorite color.' _I thought. I let out a bitter laugh. "I have no mother….or father. I guess I'm an orphan." I said aloud as I turned on my side. Many thought clouded my mind, many that had no answer. _'What happened to the Rekio family, I wonder?' _I thought. A scowl came upon my face as I thought of the name Rekio. "It's their fault everyone's gone….Now I'm alone…" I thought back on how I ended up here at Mitsu-Nii's house.

-Flashback-

_NOTE: Sakuno's family works for another. Not slaves, they don't get beaten. _

_The Rekio family that my family that works for was doing very bad with bills and rent. They owed loan sharks money and were temporally going into hiding, not leaving the house at all. _

_My Older brother Yuki told me that soon we wouldn't have to work for them any more. I was glad, because I never liked the looks the oldest son of the family would send me. _

_They were lustful, like he wanted to use me as a sex toy. Many times he would request that I come up to his room in the middle of the night saying that he needed something. I would ask Yuki to go up for me and he always did. He was a good older brother. _

_Also I had three older sisters; Mai, Kana, and Rena. They were a year older then Yuki and two years older then me. They were very pretty. Mai had pale pink hair and big purple eyes. Kana had violet color hair and blue eyes. Rena had snow white hair like Yuki, and sliver color eyes. _

_They loved me very much, I remember all the fun times had together. Like once when we when to the park and it was spring time like now. Yuki-Onii-chan had taken me to a nearby park along with my sisters. _

_He walked over to a Sakura tree and asked me "Sakuno, do you know what my favorite flower is?" I looked up at him and answered "It's a carnation, right?" He laughed and shook his head making me confused. "It's Sakura, because you're my Favorite Brat." He said as he handed me a branch of Sakura flowers._

_Just as he said that Mai came up to him. "She is not a brat!" Mai said and then Kana and Rena started to gang up on him. I laughed at how Yuki got beat up by the three of them. We always had so much fun. But it never lasted._

_One day when I was working in the kitchen I heard loud bangs at the front door. And when nobody answered I stared to hear pounding noises like Metal against the wooden door. _

_My father came running into the kitchen and he told me to hide in the trunk in the living and he said "No matter what you hear, DO NOT come out. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and hid in the trunk as I was told._

_Just after I hid in the trunk I heard glass breaking and screaming. So many bloody screams; like they were being killed. I screwed my eyes shut and cover my ears in attempt to block everything out. _

_I heard an all too familiar scream and my heart stopped beating for a second. I heard a THUD sound and another scream that conformed my fears. My heart beat was now ringing in my ears as a felt my eyes sting with tears. "N-no…" I whispered to myself. _

_I cracked open the lid of the trunk and peered over towards where I heard the screams. My blood ran cold at sight. There lie Yuki and everyone else on the floor covered in blood. The once white walls were now turned to crimson red as the blood tricked down and meet the floor. Pools of red were scattered everywhere._

_I jumped out from my hiding place and ran over to them. Yuki's once white hair was red now. My eyes widened in horror. "Boss." I heard someone call and I looked over to them. Each of them held a blooded pipe in their hands. 'they killed them….' I thought staring at the pipes. Blood. So much blood. Yuki's Mai's Kana's Rena's Mother's and Father's blood. And soon to be my blood. "There's another here. Do you want the honors?" He asked eyeing me. I didn't even flinch. I stood there and waited. A chuckle came from him._

_He slowly walked towards me, his pipe at his side. Each step he took decided my fate. Or so I thought. He dropped his pipe and patted my head. I looked up at him. He was much taller than me, maybe 6ft. he had dark blue hair and was wearing a smile._

"_Aren't you going to…K-Kill me?" I stuttered over the last word. He laughed at me and said "Wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" I felt a stinging pain in my chest at his words. He was right. It would hurt more because I __didn't __die. "Spend their last few minutes with them. Consider it a present from me." And with that him and him men left. _

"_Sa….kuno?" I heard my name. I turned my attention to Yuki who had one eye open. I ran to his side and brushed the bangs out of his face. "Yuki-Onii-chan…" my voice trembled as I went on. "It's Okay…you'll be okay…Help will come…" I forced a smile as I told him he would live. He shook his head weakly at me. "Sakuno….I won't….I suppose it's…My time…." He trailed off. "NO!" I protested against his words. I started crying hysterically at this point. "Sakuno…." He cupped my face and looked at me with deep, heart wrenching sadness that flowed into tears. "Even thou were gone…Remember…We will always….Love you… Our cute imouto…." His hand fell from my face hitting the floor and his eyes slowly closed. _

"_Yuki….?" I called him. I felt his once warm skin now cold as ice. "No….No! Yuki Please! Don't do this to me! PLEASE!" I started whiling as I buried my face into his cold chest. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of my cries in the now empty house. _

-End Flashback-

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. Just then I heard I knock at the door. I sat up and fixed myself quickly. "C-come in." I stuttered as I gave the unknown person permission to enter. The door reviled Mitsu-Nii holding my bags. He set them down next to my bed. "Sakuno tomorrow you will becoming with me to your new school, Seigaku. I get up early to go to tennis practice so go to sleep early." He told me. Still as stoic as ever, I notated. I nodded at him and he patted my head. His own way of saying good night I guess. Soon after he left I changed into my nightgown and fell asleep, thinking about everyone.

_END CHAPTEER_ Sorry about how short the chapter is. (And how it's many about Sakuno's past) but everything is just getting started. I think I'll make think a Sakuno centric. Yeah, that sounds good. So…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you are going to give me some advice about my writing at least _Try _to be nice! Cause its my first one and all. And sorry about the herd of OCS but they were needed.


	2. Healing my heart Phase one Make me smile

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was in the hospital because I was really sick. So this is all I can do right now. (FORGIVE ME EVERYONE!)

**Special Thank You To: Kam3910, mari7523, Eia Yukino, nertz, and strawberry ponta-chan! Your reviews are very much appreciated! **

I forgot this in my last entry:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own prince of tennis.

CLAMIER: I own Yuki, Kana, Mai, and Rena Ryuzaki.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_1…..2…..3…4…5…." Sakuno ran faster and faster as she heard numbers being counted slowly. _

_She ran into the living room and spotted a large trunk in the corner of the room. Sakuno giggled silently and slipped into the spacious container. 'Yuki-Onii-chan will never find me here!' she waited until the countdown was over. _

"_46…47…..48…*49-…" Then, the counting stopped. Sakuno raised a questioning eyebrow and placed her ear up to the side of the trunk. The sound of something dripping echoed in her ears._

'_Did Yuki-Onii-chan leave the sink on…?' In fear of having a flood in the kitchen, she opened the lid of the trunk and stood up. Sakuno's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The whole room was completely covered in blood. The cracks in the walls oozed with blood slowly dripping onto the floor forming puddles. Sakuno felt her stomach churn as if she was going to throw up. "Dear god….." Sakuno slumped back down into the trunk and stared at the blooded walls._

"_Sakuno….." Upon hearing her name, she hastily turned her head to face the voice. Her mouth dropped wide open as she faced what she feared to be her brother. _

_Sakuno screamed as she saw Yuki. His eyes and mouth were sowed closed and his body was covered in cuts. Sakuno franticly backed into the corner of the trunk away from what was supposedly Yuki. Hot tears streamed down her face as she sank lower and lower into the trunk. _

_Yuki smiled and whispered softly "I still love you, Sakuno…." Then, he faded into darkness. Sakuno turned back and watched him fade away. Her eyes widened and she held out her hand. "N-No….Wait!" She jumped from the trunk and ran after him. "Wai-EEK!" Sakuno felt slimy hands grab her legs. "HELP ME! NO!" Sakuno struggled as the bloody hands pulled her down into darkness…_

"NO!"

Sakuno shot up from her bed, soaked in sweat. _'A dream….j-just a dream…'_ She rubbed her aching temples. "When will this end….?" The wooden door creaked open slowly, making Sakuno flinch. Tezuka Kunimitsu peered though the door at Sakuno. "That dream again?" with a small nod, he sighed and stepped through the doorway, making him way to her bed.

Tezuka sat on the edge of her lavender colored bed. The moonlight shown through the glass window, illuminating the darkened room. Gently, Tezuka pushed away the auburn colored hair that suck to her face. "You can't change the past. What's done is done." He spoke solemnly.

Sakuno pushed away his cold hand. "That, Mitsu-Nii, is something I understand very well. Too well." Her gaze shifted towards to window. "I understand this feeling of pain. It's something….That shows me that I care. Pain, is a feeling that I need. It's a human emotion. We need all of our emotions. But, I still find myself wishing that I didn't have emotions. Aren't I terrible?" Her voice cracked as she finished.

Tezuka genteelly pushed Sakuno back down onto the bed. "Sakuno. It's okay to feel sad. It's okay to miss them. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them as well." His eyes softened. "Especially Kana." He whispered solemnly. Sakuno heard his whisper, and was taken back. _'That's right…..Mitsu-Nii was in love was Kana-Onee-chan, wasn't he? He was going to tell her that day, too….'_

Sakuno squeezed Tezuka's hand. Their eyes meet, and for that first time in weeks, Sakuno gave what could be called a smile. Not a joyful one, but an understanding one. "I miss her too….And, for what it's worth, I know she liked you too…"

Tezuka couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. "I'm afraid that that was a tad late, Sakuno. But it does sooth me quite a bit. Thank you…..Now;" Glancing at the alarm clock, the bright red numbers read 5:23. "I believe we should both go to bed. We'll be getting up in an hour or so." Sakuno nodded getting into a more comfortable position. "Night." She murmured. "Good night." Tezuka took his leave.

Sakuno awoke to the smell of breakfast. She hadn't very much this week, she today she would make up for it. Slipping on her uniform she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. What she saw scared her beyond all reason.

It was Tezuka. The feared, stoic caption, about to keep all the regulars in their with just one glare. The Tezuka she knew since her young age almost never smiled, nor joked. Then…What on _earth _was she looking at?

Tezuka turned to face the girl whose face was paler then the white walls. She looked baffled, as her mouth hung open and she stood still in one place. Putting on a questing look he asked her, "Sakuno, what's wrong?"

Sakuno lifted up her hand and pointed at him. "A…Apron. Y-Your wearing an apron." She stuttered. He simply raised an eyebrow at her. "And?" He set down his pair of chopsticks. "Tezuka Kunimitsu is wearing a PINK apron. That sentence alone should scare you out of your wits. I know I am." She proceeded to rub her eyes making sure she was awake.

Tezuka glared at her, but held his temper. "Hurry and eat your breakfast. We'll be late.

_Notes:_

*49- it is a Buddhist belief. When a person passes away, their spirit wanders in this world for seven weeks (forty-nine days) while it is preparing for reincarnation.

Whoop! I made another chapter! Go me! I made a little funny part, just to lighten the mood a little ya' know? It can't be so serious all the time!

Here's a preview of the next chapter.

**Healing my heart phase two: Let's be friends!**

"So, You're name is Sakuno? My names' Tomoka!" The pigtailed extended her hand.

Sakuno visibly shied away from the loud girl. It wasn't as much as her not liking Tomoka, But her being rather….intimidating. Hesitating, she took the girls hand shaking it. "I-It's nice to meet you. Um, I'm s-sorry, but I have to go now." All but running away, she took her leave going to meet up with Tezuka.

Tomoka watched Sakuno stumble away clutching her notebooks to her chest. She giggled to herself. "Wow, Sakuno-chan seems really shy! But it makes her kinds cute…." Tomoka stood in thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up with joy as she made her choice. "All Right! I've decided! Sakuno's going to be my friend!" She exclaimed out loud. "Whether she wants to or Not!"

See you next time! 


	3. healing my heart two lets be friends

Merry Christmas! Think of this chapter as my Christmas gift to you! ;) Enjoy!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Healing my heart phase two: Let's be friends!

Bidding goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Tezuka, Sakuno and Tezuka left on their way to school. Admiring the autumn leaves, Sakuno was awoken from her daze by Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki." Sakuno turned her head and acknowledged Tezuka. "Yes, Mitsu-Nii?" His long strides coming to a stop he faced Sakuno with a stern face. "While we are at school, please address me as Tezuka-senpai. Also, you will tell _no one_ about any of the times I babysat you. Do you understand?"

A small frown formed on her face. "Okay Mi- I mean, Tezuka-senpai." After an agreement, they continued their walk together. Sakuno drifted off into space once more. _"You will tell no one about any of the times I babysat you." _ His words rang in her mind. Suddenly, a flood of memories came flowing back.

_Flashback~ (_**You don't have to read this; it's just something to make you laugh.)**

_A 13 year old Tezuka sat down on Sakuno's fluffy pink bed, adored with stuffed dogs, cats, and other things any normal 10 year old girl would have. Sakuno stepped out from her closet, a pile of clothes carried in her arms. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. _

_Sakuno set down the pile of clothes and Tezuka noticed something. Almost all of them….were too big for her. Something in his gut told him to run. Run to for the high hills and not look back, but he ignored it. _

…Bad move.

_Sakuno looked up at him with a big smile and said "Mitsu-Nii, Lets play dress up!" Tezuka could feel his eye twitch. _

Oh, _Hell_ No_._

_Did she know what being a boy meant? It meant being able to brake wood with your bare hands! Pulling out your teeth with pliers! And NOT playing dress up...That's what Halloween is for. _

_Just as he was about to refuse her offer, a pink top and blue mini skirt was shoved in his face. Confused by the spur of the moment, he took the items of clothing, staring at them questionably. _

"_When you're done changing, I'll do your make up!" Sakuno chirped, holding what appeared to be Kana's blue lipstick and compact. Tezuka felt the urge to jump out of the four-story window, and almost did, but he sat down once again, gripping the bed sheets tighter. _

"_Sakuno," Tezuka said gritting his teeth. "I Do Not, want to play…..Dress up, with you." He choked out, feeling displeasure in saying 'Dress up'. Sakuno looked up at him frowning largely. "Mitsu-Nii, why not?" Tezuka discreetly rubbed his temple. "Boys don't play 'Dress up'. It's too girly." Sakuno frowned deeper and deeper with every word, and by the time he was done, she had already burst into tears._

'_Shit!' Tezuka seethed silently. "Sakuno…..Shh….Ah, please stop crying." He tried to consol the weeping little girl. "Mitsu-Nii, y-you don't l-like me b-because I-I'm girly?" She sniffed staring at him sadly. "Sakuno, of course I like you! Now please, stop crying." Tezuka pulled out a tissue and handed it to Sakuno. Sakuno took accepted it and wiped her eyes. "So, Mitsu-Nii if you don't hate me, will you prove it by playing dress up with me?" Tezuka resisted the urge to glare at her. 'Back to square one.' "Listen Sakuno, I-" _

_Oh no! Sakuno uses her puppy-dog eyes! Tezuka has no time to block! Damage is 100%! _

_Tezuka could feel himself melt into a spineless jellyfish in a mere three seconds. 'Cuteness!' He hissed painfully. 'It is evil!' Sakuno batted her long eye lashes at him. "Pretty Please~?"_

_DANGER ZONE! Sweet talk! Damage now 300%! Eye lashes batting! Damage is over 500%! Resistance level is to the maximum! _

_Sakuno took hold of Tezuka's arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Please? With a cherry on top?" Tezuka, unable to withstand the cuteness caved. That day, Tezuka made a decision._

There was _no _God.

_Tezuka came out of the bathroom wearing the pink tang top that said "HOT" and the blue mini skirt that showed off his…. black boxers. He had pink clip on earrings on in the shape of a heart, and matching ring and bracelet. Heavily applied on, was dark blue eye shadow, flaming red lipstick, and pink blush, curtsey of Sakuno. To complete the ensemble, were 9 inch yellow pumps. _

_Sakuno was grinning ear to ear. "You look so pretty, Mitsu-Onee-chan!" Tezuka glared at her. 'Evil little monster! Although, I do like how free I feel in this skirt-NO! I did not just say that!' He shook his head furiously, shaking away those thoughts. "I'm just glad no one else will see me like this." Tezuka muttered under his breath.  
_

_The door to Sakuno's room sung open, and Yuki appeared holding a cake box. "Sakuno, I'm home! I brought a cake for the three of us to share-….." As soon as Yuki's eyes found Tezuka, he fell silent. After a short staring contest, Yuki let out a blood curtailing scream. "MY EYES! MY BEATIFUL SILVER EYES! NOOO!" He stumbled backwards, falling down the stairs. _

_After hearing Yuki scream, Kana rushed to Sakuno's room. "What happened? O-Oh…." Much like her brother, Kana also fell silent upon viewing Tezuka. "Uh, c-carry on….." She slowly closed the door, and then tended to Yuki who was rolling on the floor, screaming about how his eyes were scared. _

_That day, Tezuka was taken to the hospital for his broken leg, which got broken in the process of 'accidently' jumping out the window._

_End Flashback~_

Sakuno burst out into laugher at the memory of Tezuka in a skirt. Tezuka stared at her oddly. "Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?" Tezuka questioned her watching as she clutched her stomach. "D-Do you-" She was cut off by a shrill scream.

"TEZUKA-DONO*!" Soon a crowd of fan-girls was crowing around Tezuka, admiring his good looks.

What happened to Sakuno, you ask? Let's play that clip back.

_As the crowd of love-happy fan-girls crowded round' Tezuka, Sakuno was pushed backwards and was sent flying._

"A-ah…W-What hit me?" Sakuno slurred, picking herself off the ground. "Hey! W-where's my bag?" She scanned the area and found it being picked up by a girl with pigtails, much like herself. After dusting her skirt off she run over to claim her bag. "E-Excuse me! T-That's my bag!" Sakuno called and the girl turned to her. "This is yours?" Sakuno nodded and the girl handed Sakuno her bag.

"So, your name is Sakuno? My names' Tomoka!" The pigtailed girl extended her hand.

Sakuno visibly shied away from the loud girl. It wasn't as much as her not liking Tomoka, but her being rather….intimidating. Hesitating, she took the girls hand, shaking it. "I-it's nice to meet you. Um, I'm s-sorry, but I have to go now." All but running away, she took her leave to go meet up with Tezuka.

Tomoka watched Sakuno stumble away, clutching her bag to her chest. She giggled to herself. "Wow, Sakuno-chan seems really shy! But it makes her kinds cute…." Tomoka stood in thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up with joy as she made her choice. "All Right, I've decided! Sakuno's going to be my friend!" She exclaimed out loud. "Whether she wants to or Not!"

After Sakuno meet up with Tezuka, they got Sakuno's schedule.

_First period: Gym._

"Okay class! Today we will have a three-legged-race! Everyone partner up!" The teacher announced. Sakuno watched from the back as everyone scrambled to get a partner. _'I don't know anybody….' _ Lost in thought she didn't hear anyone approach her. "Hey!" Sakuno jumped in fright as she was called. She turned to see Tomoka grinning at her. "Hey there, Sakuno-chan! Want to be partners?" Sakuno nodded at her. "S-sure, Tomoka-san." Tomoka sighed and shook her head. "No, no, no, Sakuno-chan! I'm Tomoka-_chan, _not san, okay?" Tomoka smiled at her. Sakuno blushed meekly. "Okay, Tomoka-…..Chan." They shared a laugh and lined up to participate in the race.

"On your marks! Get set…and GO!" And with the blow of the whistle, the race was on. Tomoka proved to be very athletic, racing ahead of all the other girls. Sakuno, as we all know, is not. She tripped, causing Tomoka to, well, land on top her.

"%&*$!"

"Aw, hell…." Tomoka hissed rubbing her back. A though came to her. "Why is the ground so soft?" She looked down to find she was sitting on Sakuno. "Sakuno!" Tomoka quickly untied their ankles and got off of her. "Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno muttered something unintelligent and passed out. "I'll take her to the infirmary!" With a nod from the teacher Tomoka carried Sakuno to the infirmary.

_Second period: Math._

"Uh…Where am i?" Sakuno sat up in the infirmary rubbing her head. "Oh good, you're awake." An older woman stepped out from behind the white curtain. "I'm Ms. Matsumoto, the school nurse. You were knocked out during Gym class, I believe. Your friend took you here." She chuckled, remembering the loud girl. "She didn't want to leave you here, yelling about how it her fault you were knocked out. I had pushed her out the door to make her leave. I think she's still outside, if you want to see her." Sakuno nodded and bounced out of bed.

Tomoka was leaning against the door, waiting. As soon as the door opened, she jumped to her feet. "Sakuno-chan, are you okay? Does your head hurt? I'm so sorry!" Tomoka profusely apologized to her. "Tomoka-chan, it was my fault, I was the one who tripped. And I'm fine now, but my head is a bit sore. Sorry that I made you miss gym." Tomoka raised an eye brow at her. "Sorry? Are you kidding me? I should thank you! I _hate _gym class!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, I have science class now. What about you?"

Sakuno reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her schedule. "Um….Math." Tomoka frowned. "Aw, that sucks! I was hoping we would have more classes together….hey, we have lunch together! See you then!" Tomoka waved goodbye and sped off to her next class. "B-bye…."

"_Tomoka…..seems nice…." _ Sakuno thought, walking to math.

_Fifth period: lunch. _(I'm skipping 3rd and 4th period because Sakuno is alone.)

Sakuno meet up with each other and are currently eating lunch together. Sakuno took out her bento uncover it. Tomoka smelt the aroma coming from the bento and eyed it. "Sakuno-chan, did you make your lunch?" Sakuno nodded and saw as Tomoka stared at her lunch. "W-Would you like to try?" Her eyes lit up as she quickly nodded. Tomoka tried a bit of the eggs and rice. "The eggs are kind of hard, and the rice is a bit undercooked, but other then that it's very good!" Sakuno smiled at her. "Thanks." Tomoka nodded at her and dove into her own lunch. Sakuno reached for her chopsticks, and accidently spilled water on her skirt.

"Shoot!" Sakuno got up from her seat and rung out her skirt. "I'm going to get some napkins." Sakuno left Tomoka.

"_There she goes!" _ One whispered from the shadows.

"_She's alone! Let's go get her!" _ Another hissed impatiently.

"Yes, I think now's a good time to introduce ourselves." With that, the group of them followed Sakuno.

Sakuno grabbed some napkins from off the counter of a table, and wiped her skirt down. "I really need to be more careful next time….." She said to herself.

"Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno jumped in fright. When she recovered she turned and saw a group third year girls smirking at her. _'Third years?_ _What do they want with me?' _Sakuno smiled politely at them. "I-Is there something I can do for you, sempai?" The leader of the group stepped forward. "My name is Nina Haku. I'm president of the Tezuka Kunimitsu fan club. Ryuzaki-san, we have a favor to ask of you." She stepped closer, and whispered into Sakuno's ear. "Stay away from Tezuka, if you know what's good for you."

Sakuno began to shake uncontrollably. The venom that leaked from her voice scared her immensely. She sunk to floor, and curled into a ball. The other girls that accompanied Nina giggled. "Aw, look what you did Nina! You scared her!" One teased playfully. "I think we should give her a taste of what happens when you mess with Tezuka fan club! Let's cut off her braids!" One girl suggested and the rest agreed. "A splendid idea, Misaki. Reku, a pair of scissors." Nina demanded and the girl named Reku gave her a pair.

Nina pulled Sakuno up to her knees by yakking on her braids. Just as she was about to cut her braids…..

_SPLASH!_

Nina shrieked as ice cold water was splashed on her. "Who the hell?" She came face to face with a pissed off Tomoka. "What do you're doing!" Tomoka hissed, getting nose to nose with the third year. "Look here, you Snob! Stay away from Sakuno! I don't give a _Damn _if you're a third year! You could be in _collage_ for all I care! If you hurt Sakuno I'll kick your tight-wad ass into next year!" She snarled.

Scared by the loud mouthed girl, the group of third years scurried off. Tomoka then tended to Sakuno, who was still on the floor. She knelled down next to Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" Through teary eyes, Sakuno asked her. "W-Why? W-why d-did…W-why d-did you…..Save m-me?" Tomoka glared at her. "Idiot!" Sakuno flinched at her harsh tone of voice. "That's what friends for, you dummy!" Sakuno's eyes widened at her.

Sakuno wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Y-Yeah….Thank you, T-Tomo-chan." Tomoka helped Sakuno up. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Notes:

*-Dono- this comes from the word "tono," which means lord. It is an even higher level than "-Sama" and confers the utmost respect.

Happy birthday Ryoma-kun! Even though you didn't get to appear…but, probably in the next chapter.

"Yeah, Tezuka hates me. I can feel him glaring at me." Sakuno walks up behind the authoress. "Um, Valerie, he _is _glaring at you…" Sakuno points to Tezuka. "Ah. So he is. He mad about me selling pictures of him in that skirt to Fuji, I suppose." Tezuka stomps up to the authoress glaring with the fire of 100000000,00000000000000 suns. "_**Die."**_ He curses the authoress who just stares at him. "I have a magic force field so you can't touch me." Tezuka glares at force field making to shatter.

"…..Oh _**Shit!**_" The authoress runs for her life!

See you next time! And please review!  



End file.
